Poor Harry
by Katelyn Willows
Summary: What happens when Harry gets on the wrong side of Umbridge? Warning contains spanking of a teen if that bugs you don't read, jsut move on to the next one


Ok I own none of them. If I did I wouldn't be a poor starving college student.

Harry found himself trekking back to Dolores Umbridge's office for yet another detention...

when he got there he took a deep breath before knocking

"come in" came the cold sweet voice of Umbridge

"good evening professor" harry said coldly.

"well Mr potter i think you know what to do...the desk is all ready for you."

harry walked over to the desk with parchment and the quill...that quill oh how he hated it and how he hated the woman sitting across from him. He sat down and started writing he knew that he would be here for quite some time so he wrote as slowly as possible hoping to ease the pain and bleeding that he knew that he would be experiencing. After an hour Umbridge got up from her desk and went over to him.

"tsk tsk" she clicked her tongue "Mr potter the message does not seem to be sinking in, what seems to be the problem?"

"my hand hearts you stupid whore" he stabbed her hand with her quill, not knowing he just made the worst decision in the history of the world. She wordlessly locked her classroom door and walked over to the armless chair sitting in the corner and brought it over to where harry was.

"now Mr potter i do believe that you will respect me."

"i find that doubtful."

she sighed and sat down. "come over here potter"

"the ruddy hell i will"

"Mr potter I'm going to give you until the count of three to get over here or i will summon a hairbrush and paddle you until you cant sit for a week"

Harry looking terrified got up cautiously and went over to her.

"good choice Mr potter."

"you're not really gonna spank me are you?"  
"you had better believe i will...harder then you ever have been in your life"

she guided him over her knees and pulled his trousers and shorts down to his knees. He turned and looked incredulously at her just to see a small unyielding hand rushing to his bare bottom...it landed causing a small burn that quickly faded away.

"I can handle this"harry thought to him self.

Dolores consecrated mainly on Harrys sit spots so as to make sure it would hurt more when he did his lines the next night. She hit him systematically all over his bottom turning the once pale skin on his bum a bright red. Once his bottom matched the scarlet of the Gryffindor colors she stopped and started rubbing his back. "its alright potter I'm done hitting you, stand up replace your pants and continue working...if i should hear you mention this to anyone then you shall receive it again tomorrow as well as every night you have detention with me before you do your lines. Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" harry said pulling his trousers carefully upon his still stinging backside and carefully sitting down in the chair and continuing with his lines. At a quarter to midnight he was dismissed and ran all the way to Gryffindor tower...well as far as he could before running headfirst into Minerva McGonagall as he was not paying attention to where he was going

"Potter, you might want to watch where you are going." noticing the tears "potter are you okay?"

"IM fine Professor."harry said more sharply then he would have intended to.

"Alright and potter i might loose the attitude if i was you, i would hate to have to turn you over my knee."

"YOU wouldn't do that professor would you? I mean not after..."he trailed off not wanting another episode with Umbridge

"after what potter?"  
"umm nothing never mind." he pushed past her running for the fat lady

she reached around and grabbed him and lead him to her office.

"in"she said sharply

harry groaned and walked in. she closed and locked the door behind her,

"Now Mr potter would you care to tell me what is going on with you?"

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING IS WRONG"

Minerva sighed and sat down and motioned to harry to come to her.. he walked slowly over having some idea of what would happen...he soon found himself over her lap bottom up... she reached for hes trousers flinging them to his knees,then she started to remove his shorts.

"no anything but that" he begged squirming

there was no answer and she lowered them to his knees, her left hand resting firmly upon his back while her right hand came down harder then harry could have thought possible. This smack brought him back and he realized that he was in for it...now for being rude you will receive 20 swats, for being out passed curfew you will receive 10 and for not paying attention to where you were going you will receive 10 more... and heaven help me if you do anything stupid while I'm spanking you.

First your 10 for being up passed curfew **SMACK SMACK SMACK **she moved to the other cheek **SMACK SMACK SMACK **"Now why were you out late?" **SMACK SMACK **

"OW I I was in detention." **SMACK SMACK** "now your 10 for not paying attention... why weren't you paying attention to where you were going?" **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **she landed these in the same spot on Harrys bottom..."I was angry with Umbridge.." **SMACK SMACK SMACK "**Professor Umbridge potter." **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. **"that still doesn't answer my question." she started with the final group **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** "I cant tell you." **SMACK SMACK SMACK **"ow she said she would do it again..." **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **"do what again potter?" **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** "That stupid fat ugly toad said she would do it again..." **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "**Mr potter you just earned yourself 20 more now tell me" **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **no sound but tears and choked cries came from harry...Minerva knew she wasn't going to get anything else from harry but had to finish spanking him. "Mr Potter i will now give you the 16 worst that I can and then if you behave it will be over do you understand?"harry nodded his bottom hurting too much to care... **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK ****SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** and with that she was done...her hand that had just been punishing him pulled his shorts and trousers back up and she helped him to stand..."have a biscuit potter." He took one and stood there the tears falling "up to bed potter." she wrote him a note and sent him to bed.


End file.
